We'll meet again
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Seiftis. How did it all begin? And how is it gonna go from here? Please read & review
1. Seifer's letter

_A/N: I gave chapter one and two some more page filling now, because I wasn't really satisfied with how it was. In my opinion it was too short and it wasn't that good anyway. Now that I've expanded the story, I'm more pleased with it. Hope you enjoy it! Read and please review._

**Seifer's letter**

No-one really thought that Seifer could be romantic. But they were wrong. It was strange how having a lonely life on the run could change a man. He himself started thinking that he had always had it in him to feel things so intense. It just never got the chance to get out. He guessed he always hid his true feelings behind his anger. And of that he had plenty. It's always been a mystery to him why that was, but then one day the memories had started to come back. She had given them back to him and that was the only thing he felt thankful for. At least now he knew that it had all started with his dad, picking fights, hitting Seifer's mother. In all his early memories, that's the way he remembered him. Guess he learned it from his father, or inherited it from him, pick one. But it was in those early days that his bad temper started to rise and his stay at the orphanage didn't make it any better. He'd always been jealous of Squall, the way the girls always hung around him. That guy always got all the attention. It pissed him off.

Seifer stood up, getting sick of those memories. Sometimes he wished he'd never had gotten them back. He walked over to his desk and for the third time he sat down to try to write her a letter. So many things were going through his mind. The only problem was getting them on paper.

----

If I say "We'll meet again" I will do everything to keep that promise. My darling, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I hope you know I never stopped loving you. And don't think that you are not important to me. You are. The only thing that matters. You are everything I ever wished for. My dream came true on the day when I first kissed you. Don't ever think that my dream of becoming a knight was so important. My darling, if I really wanted to be a knight, I would be yours.

Not a single day goes by without you on my mind. I long for your soft kisses. I yearn to feel your sweet body against mine. The only thing I want right now is to be able to hold you and never let go. Every night I lye awake, wishing you were here. But when I look up at the full moon in the starlit sky, I feel so lonely.

I have done so many terrible things. To you and your friends. And I know there is no way to make it up to you. I am so sorry and I know that I have done too much wrong to be forgiven. But if there is something I can do, just tell me. I'll do anything for you, my love.

I feel awful about having hurt you. I regret everything I did. Just remember that I love you and I always will.

All I have left now is the thought that you haven't given up on me and I can only hope that your love for me hasn't already died. I realize now that I have been a fool for letting you go.

Someday I'll come back again. I'll find my way to you once more. Because my heart belongs to you.

We'll meet again, my love…

----

He was doubting if he should put his name under it and decided not to do it. The part of being a knight should be enough to know who it's from. He got an envelope out of the drawer and neatly put the address on it. Seifer remembered how irritated she got when students had a messy handwriting. He folded the letter and put it in the envelope. He stood up, put his coat on and walked out the door.

Making his way through town he passed a florist. He decided to go in and asked the man behind the counter if he could send a bouquet of deep dark red roses along with the letter. Seifer paid and with a big smile on his face he walked out of the store. He finally had had the courage to tell her how he really felt.

_Darling, we'll meet again. I promise…_


	2. Their 'first' meeting

_A/N: I gave chapter one and two some more page filling now, because I wasn't really satisfied with how it was. In my opinion it was too short and it wasn't that good anyway. Now that I've expanded the story, I'm more pleased with it. Hope you enjoy it! Read and please review._

**Their 'first' meeting**

"Fifteen years old and already a SeeD. Congratulations, miss Trepe. You have done very well." She heard headmaster Cid say.

"Thank you, sir." She was feeling exhausted.

"Dismissed." Quistis saluted him and headed towards the elevator. She felt proud about herself. She now was the youngest SeeD that had ever existed. And she had worked so hard to obtain it. Between classes you could always find her in the library studying, after her evening meal in the cafeteria she always headed for the training centre and when she was done training (after 3 or 4 hours), she went back to her dorm to study some more. So she could proudly say that she had done well. She took the elevator down and it stopped at the first level where a boy, the same age as she was, stepped in. She looked at him while he pushed the button to go down. He was tall and had blond hair. The new SeeD-member thought that he had rather handsome features. She couldn't help but noticing those emerald eyes, enchanting her. It took her a while to realize that she was holding her breath and slowly let the air pass her lips.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked.

Caught off guard, Quistis tried to find a good answer. "You took the SeeD exam today too, didn't you?"

"Yes." He didn't seem all too happy with her question.

"I thought so. I have seen you in my class once in a while, but I wasn't sure."

"Those classes were boring as hell."

"I beg to differ. They were really interesting. Maybe if you had shown up more, you would've past the field exam too."

"That has nothing to do with it. I passed my written exam anyway."

She noticed the doors opening and slipped by the arrogant boy, murmuring a "Better luck next time."

"Save it for someone who needs it!" He shouted after her disappearing form.

----

He was tossing and turning but couldn't catch some well needed sleep. His mind was racing over everything that had happened. The events of the day had irritated him. Thoughts of failure. The field exam had gone well in his eyes. There were three of them and they had to find their way around Timber to the place where they were stationed. The leader of the group was so incompetent and lost his way 5 times. That's why Seifer got so pissed off at him and took charge. When the group arrived at their post, things got boring for him. Nothing was happening. There were supposed to be some monsters running around town which they had to defeat to protect the civilians. But so far they hadn't run in to many of them and the beasts were probably not heading this way either. The new group leader decided to walk down the street towards a place where he suspected to be more action. The two other boys protested but after seeing it didn't help they decided to follow him. Monsters came, monsters died. All of them by Seifer's hand and he had fun. Then the end of the mission was declared.

Seifer got out of bed and headed for the shower, thinking that it might do him good. But still the thoughts wouldn't be washed off and he remembered how his instructor had lectured him about abandoning his post and ignoring orders. He had failed, much like everyone else in his class. They were too young to already make it into SeeD. They only had to take those field exams to gain experience. That was what all the instructors thought. But there had been one exception. Just one. And that was the girl he met in the elevator. He had caught her staring at him and as she was looking for something to say, he was studying her looks. Seifer had come to the conclusion that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and wondered why he hadn't noticed her before. The girl had blond hair which reached her shoulders, glasses and she was wearing the 'grandma-version' of the school uniform. But he was looking past that 'grown-up'-look and in those icy blue eyes he saw heaven. He had been rude to her, which he regretted right now, but at the moment he was trying to hide the feelings that were forming deep inside of him.

----

In another dorm room, a girl was doing the same as him. Quistis already started to feel irritated just thinking of the young boy in the elevator. At first she had found him very attractive, but that was until he started speaking. The words coming out of his mouth undid the spell that his eyes had laid upon her. In her opinion that combination just didn't work, but the blonde wasn't stupid and knew that there were more good looking arrogant guys in the world. He had disappointed her. And still Quistis couldn't shake the feeling that something inside her felt very excited whenever she thought of him.


	3. Fading memories

_A/N: I gave chapter one and two some more page filling now, because I wasn't really satisfied with how it was. In my opinion it was too short and it wasn't that good anyway. Now that I've expanded the story, I'm more pleased with it. Hope you enjoy it! Read and please review. I'd really appreciate that._

_Well, I know they're all short chapters, but I still don't have a lot of free time on my hands to think of better things to say, but I got the idea of writing this and I'd like to know what you people think of it. _

**Fading memories**

Quistis stepped into the lab. There were more people there already. She saw that 5 of their Balamb Garden Scientist were already walking around from table to table to bring each other the samples they had to study. Behind her the other people she worked with walked in and wished her good morning. The scent of coffee filled the large white room.

Quistis was the leader of the project and had many people working under her. There were the five scientists as mentioned before, two biologists who had specialized in monster studies, a computer programmer, six field workers (who you couldn't find in the lab of course), four guards and even a vet. The former instructor started her usual tour of checking the test subjects. She walked across the lab, went through the door and found herself on some sort of balcony which had a view over a very large round room where she could see all three test subjects. They were held separately in large rooms with a glass ceiling so you could see them from above. Quistis walked down the stairs to take a closer look.

"Good morning, Quistis." Emma said as she saw her project leader coming towards her. It was hard to believe that such a young girl could be a vet, but then again they'd said the same about her when she became a SeeD.

"Good morning, Emma. How is she doing today?"

"I just examined her and everything is alright. If you don't mind, I'm going to check up on the rest."

"Of course, go ahead." Quistis smiled at her and saw her heading towards the other rooms before she turned to look at the GF in the room where she was standing at. They had done everything they could to make every room as close to the natural environment of the creatures as they could. Siren was sitting on a rock in the middle of a pond. Quistis walked into the room and sat down in the grass which was surrounding the water. She stared at the GF and wondered how such a beautiful being could take away someone's memory. But then again, that was the reason why they were studying it.

The young woman stood up, not wanting to waste any more time. She had a hard day of work ahead of her. She went to check the two other GFs quickly before returning to the lab, where she sat down at her desk. She turned on the computer. While waiting for the thing to start up, she took a sip of her coffee that her assistant had left there. The young boy was still a student, but before and in between his classes he always came to check if she needed anything. She thought that the assistant job was a good experience for him, and on top of that it earned him a little more pocket money. He was doing great but she was sure that he also was a Trepie and that that was the reason why he was so devoted.

She turned back towards the screen and saw that the computer was ready. She opened her emails and as usual there were the two field reports. Quistis had divided the field workers in two groups of three and dispatched them to different places to look for places where they might find traces of GFs. They also had to look out for very strange items which in some way could have something to do with the creatures, for example a mystery lamp. She didn't really remember the item anymore. As a matter of fact, she was already starting to forget a lot of things that happened during the Sorceress War.

It's been a year since they had defeated Ultimecia and they were honored for that. Headmaster Cid had been reluctant when she had asked for her instructor's license back. He had had something else in mind and here she was, leading a group of scientists. He had advised her, her friends and every SeeD using GFs to keep a diary and write all the important things down, because in time they would forget again. And he was right. For the second time, she had lost her memories of the orphanage. Now she only knew of it when she reread her diary, but it all seemed so farfetched to her, that all of them had known each other then and in some way had gotten back together during the Sorceress War.

She opened the report of Field Group 1 and quickly went through it. They hadn't found a thing and were moving on to their next destination. The report of Field Group 2 basically said the same. Quistis sighed. They had been trying to find things out about the GFs for the past year, but still nothing useful. The field reports she got every day practically always contained the words: "Didn't find a clue." But when they did find something it always appeared to be a false lead. She opened the file of Ifrit and reviewed it again, thinking of something that they might've missed. She reread the interview she had with him, but again she concluded that questioning the GF wasn't helpful at all. She clicked on another of his files, which contained his medical data. The vet had concluded that he was in perfect health and that there wasn't anything abnormal to find. The findings had been studied by the biologists too, but they also couldn't find anything that could help the investigation. His files also contained the investigation of the Fire Cavern, in which they had found him. But they weren't helpful either, since practically every GF has a different natural environment. So it couldn't be that. Ifrit was the first one they had studied. But it was hard to keep the environment room powered, so they let Quistis junction him again and went on with the others.

The clock indicated it was noon, the exact time when her assistant, Greg, would walk through the door with her lunch. And not a second after she had thought that, it happened. The student put down the tray on her desk and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, Greg."

"You're welcome, miss Trepe. Oh, and by the way, something came for you today. I'll go get it."

And he ran back out, coming back in just a couple of seconds later with a bouquet of red roses. Quistis looked surprised. Sure she had gotten a lot of mails and letters from Trepies, but never flowers.  
The young boy put the flowers down and handed her the letter that came with it. Curious as she was, she opened it and started reading. Her mind was puzzled as she had no clue of whom had written it. The letter was not signed.

"Probably from a Trepie," she told Greg, who was dying to know what it said, even though it was none of his business. She put the piece of paper back in the envelope and lay it next to the flowers. Her assistant looked kind of down now that it was clear that he wasn't going to find out who it was from and quietly walked out of the lab, leaving Quistis to eat her lunch.

----

"Good evening, Emma."

"Good evening, Quistis."

They were the last ones there and she was ready to close up.

"The guards are in place?"

"Yes, they are. Nothing to worry about. They will look after the GFs. After a year of not causing any problems, you should know that they won't break out."

"You can never be sure."

"True."

And they parted ways. Quistis walked up the stairs and headed for her dorm room. It was a quiet walk. Curfew had already set in for the students. The young woman sometimes wished that her job didn't exist out of sitting in a lab from six a.m. 'till 10 p.m. But besides that, she liked studying the GFs.  
She arrived at her room, opened the door with her key card, switched on the light and put down her stuff. Tired as she was, she went straight to bed. She changed into her sleeping shirt and crawled into her bed, flipping off the light. She lay there in the dark, but since that was the perfect time for thinking things you didn't want to think off, Quistis turned the light back on. She walked back into the other room, where she had left her bag. For a while she stared at it. But eventually she decided to get the letter out. For the second time that day she read it.  
The one who had written it implied that they had had a relationship before. She went through her mind but couldn't think of any relationships she might have had. She decided to check her diary. Something important like that should be in it somewhere.  
The writer also said that he had hurt her and her friends. Quistis found that that was a strange thing to say. But she also thought that about the rambling about being her knight.  
Besides the fact that she still regarded the letter as being from a Trepie, she thought it was very romantic. Not that Quistis Trepe was into the romantic lovey-dovey thing. Far from it. She had never gotten close with any guy before. As far as she could remember…

Putting the letter down, she walked back to her bedroom. The SeeD sat down on the bed and picked a book up out of the drawer of her bed stand. She hadn't looked at her diary for a while now. But her life had been boring. All she did every day was getting up, showering, going to work, getting home, and sleeping. Quistis opened it and started going through it.  
After two hours she had read the whole thing, but it didn't mention any kind of relationship. She decided that the letter came from a Trepie who had a very good imagination.  
She was even more tired now and got back in her bed, putting the diary back in her drawer. It didn't take long before she fell asleep and dreams of things she wouldn't remember in the morning.


End file.
